<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I make art but you're the masterpiece by writesinfontuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556643">I make art but you're the masterpiece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesinfontuwu/pseuds/writesinfontuwu'>writesinfontuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With days wrapped up in the moments like this [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Renjun goes into a panic/anxiety attack in this, also Kun being very parental to Renjun because he is Kun, also renhyuck being domestic because i love myself a domestic fluff, but Hyuck is there to cuddle and comfort him, oh and also majority of the wayv peeps are here but i didnt tag them, there is KunTen crumbs if you squint hard enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesinfontuwu/pseuds/writesinfontuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy who manifests the meaning of a sun. A boy whose presence brightens the room he’s in. A boy who possesses the warmth of the sunlight. Lee Donghyuck. That’s what the Jilin native, Huang Renjun, would describe his new roommate whom he is supposed to greet but has yet to.</p><p>//</p><p>And, in many more kisses they shared, Renjun found his personal sun in his sky, in the form of a boy with sun-kissed skin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With days wrapped up in the moments like this [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #1 — and they were roommates</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I make art but you're the masterpiece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A huge thank you to the team of admins for your patience, kindness and being absolute sweethearts to my questions, and for organising this! A huge thank you to my beta-reader Winri for helping me read through this, truly appreciates it!!</p><p>Warning: Renjun goes into a minor panic/anxiety attack. So please tread carefully while reading if it bothers you, nothing graphic though. And mentions of the in-campus clinic/hospital where Renjun is sent to after the fall. </p><p>Hope you'll enjoy this :) I had so much fun writing it :) hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunshine. Marigold fields.</p><p>Art galleries. Abstract paintings. A muse undiscovered by artists. </p><p>A boy who manifests the meaning of a sun. A boy whose presence brightens the room he’s in. A boy who possesses the warmth of the sunlight. </p><p>Lee Donghyuck. </p><p>That’s what the Jilin native, Huang Renjun, would describe his new roommate whom he is supposed to greet but has yet to because university is being an absolute prick to him. Whoever allowed both his majors to set deadlines one after another should be criticised and have their rights revoked. Renjun is very stressed and the thought of not being around to welcome his roommate is not making anything better. Even if this isn’t actually their first encounter.</p><p>Their first meeting was a blurred face in a large crowd in an Art Gallery downtown Seoul.</p><p>Renjun was a newcomer to the city and his cousin Dong Sicheng had offered to take him around to unwind. Knowing how he absolutely adores art galleries, Sicheng had brought him to the newly open exhibition downtown. He was looking at an art installation while Sicheng went to flirt with his boyfriend, Nakamoto Yuta, who works at the gallery’s cafe. He looked up and his sight landed on a boy in the crowd. With sun-kissed skin and a cheerful laughter, he looked like he was glowing, like he was the sun himself. </p><p>The unknown boy continued to haunt him months after the gallery visit, and so he gave in. After he had settled down in the current dormitory, Renjun took his art materials and easel to the balcony, basking in the warm sunlight as he marked out the boy’s features on the piece of paper. His hands seem to be working on their own as he sketches and shades and creates a full portrait. By the time he paused, taking a moment to look at the artwork he had created, the stars were twinkling in the ink black sky. </p><p>Renjun rubbed his eyes softly, stifling a yawn as he stretched out in the balcony, feeling the stressed muscles pop under the movement. He brought his easel back into the living room and shuffled back to his room, closing the door quietly behind him. It has been a long while since he lost himself in a dazed form when he draws, when he lets his hands do their thing without any control. It drains him but that usually mean the artwork is at its best form, for he wasn’t in the headspace to overthink and over-complicate the strokes. He will deal with whatever complications tomorrow when he is more awake and definitely more clear headed. </p><p>It’s been seven months since Donghyuck moved into the apartment dormitory with Renjun and the latter wants to stab him in the face, desperately. He doesn’t wash his cups or plates or whatever whenever he does a late night snack and just leaves them soaking in the sink. Renjun clicked his tongue in annoyance and thought if he should just go to his room and kick his ass off the bed and wash them. </p><p>Instead, Renjun picked up the dirty dishes and washed them clean, lining them up neatly to dry. He grabs his pastel post-its and wrote him a passive aggressive note and stuck it on the cupboard above the sink. He really needs to find a good day to skip a class and maybe practise and come home to where Donghyuck is, and talk to him about personal cleanliness and hygiene. </p><p>Funny how fate spins her red threads, for when Renjun meets Donghyuck again, it was a rainy afternoon. He had just submitted his dissertation on the Renaissance period and three other essays that his business minor required. Renjun made himself a hearty BLT sandwich and was curled up in a thick wooly blanket turning on his netflix - courtesy of Yangyang and Xiaojun who had <b> <em>talked</em> </b> Kun and Ten to get the family sharing. Renjun was thankful for that and well, Kun is all bark and no bite after all. He was halfway through the season when the door clicked and revealed a slumped Donghyuck behind it.</p><p>Donghyuck gasped when he spotted Renjun swallowed up by the blankets. He was gaping when Renjun blinked as he got up from his comfortable spot on the floor between the table and the sofa. </p><p>“Hi, I don’t think we met since you moved in.”</p><p>Renjun hides a smile when he receives a low, shocked “You’re Renjun” and tries his best not to reply with “No, I’m Donghyuck” in his most deadpanned voice. He gave him a smile and gestured to his sandwich. </p><p>“Want a sandwich? I promise, it’ll be good!” Renjun shifted to the kitchens, preparing another one of his sandwiches as Donghyuck gave an affirmative noise and ducked into his room to change. </p><p>Renjun hummed a little happy song under his breath, at least they’ve met after seven long months. He really has to thank Yangyang for meddling with his infatuation for Donghyuck which resulted in him scheming with Jaemin to convince Donghyuck to share this dormitory with him. It’s cheaper rent for Renjun and he gets to see his muse around the clock, what more does Renjun want?</p><p>Renjun is also the first to acknowledge his feelings for Donghyuck.</p><p>On a day that he was more miserable than usual, a wet sniffle on his nose, and his eyes red from the tossing and turning last night. Donghyuck had casted him one look and forced him to “get your pretty ass back in bed and sleep” as he had so eloquently said. Renjun pouted at the growl Donghyuck had given him, but resigned to his fate when the larger build boy wagged a finger at him and rested his hands on his hips. Renjun kept his jutted lower lip and slinks away back into his room and bed. He fell asleep almost immediately. </p><p>Fingers were carding through his hair, gently caressing the broken strands from the multiple dye-jobs he had done. He feels fingers pressing into his scalp with the perfect aggression and a soft whine-moan escapes his lips. The fingers pause and a soft, deep rich voice sounds in his ear. </p><p>“Renjun, I made some porridge and got you some cold medicine. You have to eat something, it’s almost 2.30pm already.”</p><p>Renjun groaned, turning to lay on his back as he blinked the sleep out of his system furiously. He opened his eyes blearily and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Donghyuck staring back at him. He blushed deeply, thankful that his room was dark and when Donghyuck flipped the light switch on, the blush has yet to subside. Donghyuck pulled his chair over and rested the food tray on his lap, picking the bowl up gingerly, taking a spoonful of the porridge he cooked, and blew on it.</p><p>“Eat, it’s spinach and carrot porridge, I made them into mush because who the hell wants to chew when they are running a fever,” Donghyuck smiles, coaxing Renjun to eat the mouthful.</p><p>Renjun blushed a little, taking the spoon into his mouth, savouring the porridge. It’s really good, almost rivaling Kun's homemade porridge and soup that he sends them whenever anyone is down with the flu or cough. He picked up speed on his eating and Donghyuck smiled happily at him gulping down the porridge, the tray had transferred to his lap. Renjun finishes the bowl and meets his eyes shyly, returning the tray to him with a soft, quiet thank you. Donghyuck ruffled his hair gently, fingers gently brushing his cheek as he got up. He left the room and returned with a pill and glass of water.</p><p>“Take the pill and go rest more. I have filed an absence for you and also dealt with your dance instructor. Why is he such an asshole?”</p><p>Renjun giggled at the off-handed comment about his dance instructor, and swallowed the pill quickly, nose wrinkling in disgust. A hard milk candy was pressed against his lip which he welcomed happily as Donghyuck chuckled at his expression. Renjun blushed again, feeling the light sensation of love filling his entire being, as Donghyuck pressed him back into the bed. He tucked him in and gave him a stern look before he slipped out of room to let him rest. The medicine kicked in and Renjun drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a certain sun-kissed skin boy.</p><p>Life was a fast paced, out of control truck, after Renjun had recovered from his slight flu. He was hardly home in the dormitory, choosing to sleep either in the art studio or the dance studio. Not that he was actually getting sleep if five 30 minutes power nap can be even termed as sleep. He was close to perfecting the spin when his legs gave out below him, leaving him panting in exhaustion. Ten was beside him immediately, eyes worried as he checked his ankle for fractures and sprains. </p><p>“Rest. You need it, I probably need it. I’m going to call Yangyang to get us some food.”</p><p>Renjun nodded dumbly, limping to the side to take his phone out. He watched Ten speak on his phone, wincing at the conversation and Renjun laughed quietly, guessing that Kun was probably beside Yangyang and he had overheard the entire conversation, he took his phone out and pondered if he should bother Donghyuck to get the doughnuts from Doyoung’s cafe. Renjun shrugged his shoulders, remembering that Donghyuck had announced that he was going to pop by the cafe today. </p><p>Oh, screw it, Renjun risked it and just sent the message, biting his lip and while waiting for a reply. His phone lights up.</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, what’s up? You want something? I’m waiting in line at Cherrybomb for their doughnuts! </em>
</p><p>Renjun cheered and quickly typed a reply to him, humming under his breath. The thought of sweet glazed doughnuts from Taeyong is making his very empty stomach growl loudly. He had only gotten a ham and cheese sandwich, courtesy of Kun in the form of Yangyang, and it was already almost 8p.m. which makes it almost twelve hours since he ingested food. Both him and Ten had skipped lunch and would definitely get yelled at once Kun makes his way to the studio. </p><p>He was surprised when Donghyuck appeared at the studio with Kun, worry clearly etched on his face, as Renjun tried to give him a small smile. He handed Ten and Kun their things, gifts from Jaehyun, and turned his attention back to Renjun. He grabbed the bags and shoved the paper bag filled with doughnuts into Renjun’s arms. Renjun stood there stunned, and gingerly picked up a glazed doughnut, biting into it and savoured the sweetness melting on his tongue. He looked back at Donghyuck, and they exchanged a shared smile.</p><p>“Let’s go home, Renjun-ssi.”</p><p>Renjun thinks if he spends his entire life with Donghyuck, he will never forget how bright the sun in the sky is, how warm the sunshine feels on his skin. For he has his own personalised sun that is Lee Donghyuck. </p><p>They also somehow made a conscious effort to have roommates night every Friday. And the endearing hovering of Donghyuck as he eased into a more relaxed schedule because he applied for a supporting role in the play, leaving Hendery to take the lead role. The winter recital was something the whole campus anticipated for and the theatre students’ only chance at Stardom when scouts from different theatre groups would come and recruit. Renjun had wanted to ask why didn’t Donghyuck apply for the role, he had the skills for the role and the depth to take up the character without losing himself. But Renjun is selfish and his decision allowed him to have more time to curl up on the sofa for cuddles, bickering over drama plots and characters. </p><p>Renjun thinks the universe has aligned for him and he is at peace. He won the selection for the Spring exhibition too, the best one in the year because it worked as a portfolio for any future advancements in the art world. Renjun would rather die than to lose the slot for this. So he works through countless days and nights, only allowing Donghyuck to tug him home on Fridays, as he worked and worked and worked on his art pieces. He is grateful for Donghyuck taking time out of his own rehearsals to bring food to him, forcing him to take an hour break and eat. </p><p>He falls a little more for his muse, his sun, his warmth.  </p><p>Then Renjun’s luck ran out. Completely. </p><p>The fall happened swiftly, leaving no room for Renjun to react.</p><p>Renjun whimpered, cradling his hand towards his chest, tears threatening to spill as the pain wrecked through his body. Yangyang was by his side almost immediately as Lucas picked a fight with the boy who rammed into Renjun. Yangyang was muttering curses as Hendery called Sicheng to inform him that he will be sending Renjun over. Renjun wheezes, choking as his throat closed up on him into a self inflicted panic attack as he tried to move his right wrist. </p><p>“No, no… NO… no…”</p><p>Renjun whimpers, curling up into a tight ball on the floor, his wrist clutched painfully to his chest. He hears the muted noises around him and he hears Yangyang’s voice in the distance. He tried to listen to them but it all faded to nothing but black. </p><p>By the time he wakes up, he sees Kun sitting by his bed, singing softly under his breath as he peels an apple slowly. Renjun spent the time watching his actions, feeling a dull ache in his heart. He knows a fractured wrist means taking a gap year to heal for both his majors, and even if it is just a sprain, his movements are still restricted greatly. Renjun felt his tears welling up and Kun had a strong hold on his uninjured wrist, gently stroking the inner skin, the apple lay forgotten on the side table.</p><p>“You’re ok, <em> baobei </em> you are alright now. It’s a sprain but Sicheng is putting you on medical leave for three months because you and I both know that you are going to stubbornly continue your artworks without a second thought.”</p><p>Renjun remains silent, holding back his tears as the waves of disappointment and frustration leaks out of him and floods the room. Kun holds him close, rubbing gentle circles on his back, he rests his head against Renjun’s and holds him close. Renjun whimpered against Kun’s chest, his shoulders shaking as he tried to calm down from his panic again. Kun wiped his tears off his face and dropped a kiss on his forehead, mumbling encouragement against his hair. Renjun nodded numbly as the door pushed open and Yangyang peeked in worriedly. Kun moves off the bed and Yangyang immediately replaces him. </p><p>Kun frowned and ruffled Renjun’s hair again, giving Yangyang some instructions before he grabbed his bag and left the room, presumingly to speak to Sicheng and then fetch Ten from the dance studio. Renjun just stares blankly at a spot and Yangyang typed furiously on his phone, sneaking a glance or two at Renjun. He hummed a little song he was composing and his voice lulled Renjun back to sleep. He doesn’t know how long he has been sleeping but Renjun was gently shaken awake and Yangyang was telling him that he needed to head back now. Renjun nodded numbly and the door of the ward opened. </p><p>Donghyuck appeared, hair sticking out in places, breath raged and worry flooded his features as he stared at Renjun. Renjun looked away and Yangyang grinned, hopping off the bed and smiling at Donghyuck. They exchanged a couple of words before Yangyang returned to grab his bag and dropped a kiss on Renjun’s cheek and waved goodbye at them. Donghyuck approached the bed cautiously, taking in the bandaged right wrist, and he fell into the bed. Renjun still wasn’t looking at him, eyes downcasted and Donghyuck was at a loss for what he should do.</p><p>Renjun sniffed, tugging Donghyuck closer by his arm, and rested his cheek on his shoulders. He felt Donghyuck’s hands on his waist, a warm touch on his lower back, rubbing comforting circles as Renjun cried into his shoulders. His petite frame shook as he wailed and howled into the warm chest, hands clutching onto the fabric of his sweater. His cries thick with agony as pain tears itself out of him, leaving him in shreds. Donghyuck holds him closer, rocking them gently as he lets Renjun release his emotions. </p><p>That night, with Sicheng’s special permission, Donghyuck stayed over in the campus clinic. Renjun curled up against him, eyelashes wet with tears, voice hoarse from the anguish, but he seems calmer than before.</p><p>“I would fight the world for you, Renjun. I would.”</p><p>The world rights itself again, ironically, when Donghyuck finds the portrait Renjun had drawn of him years ago.</p><p>He stood there, stunned by the drawing and Renjun nearly threw himself on the work as fear rests its claws on his heart. He stammered, a pathetic noise escaped his lips, and tried to come up with a reason. Donghyuck turns to him, a teasing smile etched on his lips. Renjun stood there in silence, watching the orange glow of the evening sun cast shadows on Donghyuck’s sun-kissed skin. He watched Donghyuck place the drawing carefully back on the floor and stepped closer to him.</p><p>Softness. Gentle. Coaxing.</p><p>They pull away and Donghyuck holds his hand to Renjun’s cheeks. They shared a smile, giggling as they bumped their foreheads together. Donghyuck pulls Renjun back in, hands warm and heavy on his waist, anchoring him in this reality as their lips touch again. And, in many more kisses they shared, Renjun found his personal sun in his sky, in the form of a boy with sun-kissed skin. A boy named Lee Donghyuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Donghyuck version of this can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556214">here</a>.<br/>Thank you for reading it &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>